


Prettiest Girl at the Party

by HavocRoyale



Series: We're All Stars [7]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Ferrets, I know I said Shane wouldn't be a big character, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Making Out, Multi, Other, Trans Cady Heron, Trans Female Character, also I love Sonja and she and Shane are chaos incarnate, but I love him, he's going to actually be a lot more relevant and important eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: Cady takes her hand in her own and starts dragging her away and up the stairs, “I wanted to like...talk to you about something.”Janis does not like the sound of that at all. Nor is she even a little buzzed, she’s not sure she’s prepared for whatever “talk” Cady had in mind sober.





	Prettiest Girl at the Party

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story, Regina's little sister Kylie is trans and like several years older? A friend of mine writes Rhys and I like his character a lot so I figured,,,yunno,,,implement that cause why the fuck not ya feel?

 Janis isn’t really sure what to expect when she gets to the George mansion with Damian in her passenger seat. She sees Cady’s bike propped up on the porch, at least she and Damian weren’t gonna be alone with the Plastics. Regina’s little brother, Rhys, answers the door because of course the only person Janis dreads seeing more than Regina would answer the door. He looks her up and down and glances to Damian who waves behind her and groans, “Reggie! The goth one’s here!”

 She scoffs, “I’m not goth!”

 He moves out the way to let herself and Damian in, she mutters under her breath, “It’s grunge punk, you ass.”

 Rhys either doesn’t hear her or ignores her, shutting the door with a little more force than necessary and walking away. Damian just laughs, raising his phone up to show Janis the messages, “They’re all in the ferret room.”

 “Uh…” She hasn’t been in this house in…. _ a while _ , she’s not entirely sure she even remembers where Regina’s room is...if she even still has the same room, “I don’t know if I can find our way there without getting lost, Dam.”

 Which is fair, the mansion is huge. It’s like a rite of passage to being Regina’s friend, getting lost in this labyrinth of a house.

 Damian speaks up again, “Cady’s gonna come down and lead us. Guess we just...wait here.”

 He was looking around the living room, examining every piece of art and decor with no doubt an attention to detail that Janis could never have for anything besides her own art. He kept stopping on a painting on the wall or some intricate vase, explaining the faults or what he personally didn’t approve of in them.

 It felt surreal standing in the living room of the George mansion.

 Janis feels her stomach turn at the thought. Yeah, her and Regina are “okay” now but...nothing will be able to scrap eighth grade from her memory. Nor the weird indescribable feeling she gets being back in this house after so many years. Not much of the decor is different really, some of the paintings she actually remembers Sabrina purchasing.

 She doesn’t tell Damian how she and Regina used to make fun of the art themselves when they were younger. She hardly even voices her agreement with some of his opinions on some pieces. She especially doesn’t give him even an inkling of an idea that there’s one painting still on the wall across from them that she had painted.

_ Well...had a hand in painting. It was an assignment in her art class one year, she, Regina, and Shane all had a hand in it. Thankfully their shitty signatures in the corner are too messy for Damian to read from this distance. _

 Soon she heard footsteps storming down the stairs, she smiled to herself. Cady zooms down the stairs and sweeps her up in a hug, almost knocking Janis and herself down with the momentum. It’ll never cease to surprise her when Cady lifts her up so easily. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Damian roll his eyes and smile.

 If Cady notices, she doesn’t say anything, “I can’t believe you guys actually showed up so early.”

 “Ah, yeah, well...it’s not like we really had anything better to do.”

 “Still…” Cady drew it out, smiling wide. 

 Damian elbowed Janis in the side, waggling her eyebrows when she turned to him as Cady started leading them up to the self proclaimed “ferret room.” Janis slapped him, mouthing at him to shut up.

 “So if you ever get lost,” Cady was oblivious as ever, talking as they walked down the seemingly endless hallways, “The ferret room is perfectly across from Regina’s room...which has her name in glittery pink letters across the door…”

_ Of course it does. _

 Janis glanced at the door in question for a moment, she’s pretty sure this wasn’t the same room Regina called her own last time she was here. But also she can’t be too sure, it’s been so long…

 Cady opens the ferret door and lets Damian and Janis in, there’s a gate and fence circling the doorway about half the height of the walls. Cady crams in behind them and shuts the door before pushing past them and opening the gate. Janis looks around the room, it’s decked out that’s for sure. Little pathways and bridges and tunnels lined the walls and there was a select few structures scattered as well. It was like a little ferret haven almost.

 That draws a small chuckle from her.

 Regina is sitting in a chair that’s barricading the balcony doors, petting a mostly black ferret that was curled up in her lap. Gretchen and Karen were sitting on the floor, playing with a solid white ferret. Janis grins, of course Regina got a completely white ferret, that one’s probably Pan. Like the ferret in those books Regina used to love. Damian let out a gasp and dropped to his knees as the white one scurried over to him.

 Janis sat beside him, she hoped these things liked her, they’d likely be her only company for most for the night. Regina carefully set the ferret in her lap onto the floor before standing up and crossing the room. The glare she sent Janis’ direction did not go unnoticed as she passed, “Gretch! C’mon, we need to go get Shane if we want his help with snacks and drinks.”

 That was...a weak excuse to get away from her. It took all of Janis’ willpower not to say that out loud.

 Gretchen looked confused for a moment but obliged, following close behind Regina as they walked out the room, her heels clicking on the hardwood floors down the hall. Both Cady and Damian gave Janis  _ a look _ , she doesn’t really know what they expect her to say or do so she just shrugs, “What?”

 It was Karen who answered, “Regina’s just being moody and passive aggressive. She’ll get over it in a week...probably.”

Cady had a soft smile across her lips, if Janis didn’t know any better, she’d assume Cady had a crush on the taller blonde, “Karen’s right. She’ll just be grouchy and move on by this time next week. She doesn’t take rejection well even if she’s not especially interested either.”

 She let out a weak laugh and Janis has to wonder how much of everything Cady knows, or even  _ Karen _ . 

_ Does Karen even know that she and Regina kissed? _

 Before anything else could be said on the matter, Karen stood up and crossed over to the gate, “By the way! Ian, the black one, he likes to get into trouble and escape a lot! He’s like that magic man, uh...Hootini or whatever.”

_ Well...that was closer than Janis would have expected to Houdini. _

 “I’m gonna try and catch up with Gina and Gretch before they leave! I wanna go get Shane!”

 Damian chuckled, “Awfully excited about a certain baseball player, huh?”

 “What do you mean?” Karen stopped halfway to the door, she’d left the gate open behind her prompting Cady to close it for her before she could get the door, “Oh wait are you saying I like... _ like like _ him? Cause like ew! He’s like totally almost my brother. Dad totally proposed to Mrs.Lena the other day when we went out to dinner and it was like soooo romantic!”

 That was unexpected. Damian and Janis shared a look, they’d both seen Lena spending time with some new guy, hell they’d even started making bets on who he was since Shane was refusing to tell them. Neither of them expected Lena’s new boyfriend (and apparent fiance?) to be Karen Smith’s dad of all people.

 “Okay! Toodles!” Karen waved as she dashed out the door, her steps echoing down the stairs, the unmistakable sound of her sneakers squeaking and skidding on the floor as she definitely slipped a few times echoing as well.

 The time passes quick enough between the Plastics leaving and the Plastics coming back. Janis was too distracted by the ferrets climbing and scurrying around to joke about how fucking weird it was for Regina to leave the Art Freaks alone in her house.

 The front door slammed downstairs, making Janis jump before she realized who it was, “What’s up party people! It’s goddamn fuckin’ party time!”

 Regina could be heard saying something, probably telling him to be quieter, but it’s significantly softer than what Janis can hear from all the way up here. She’s also pretty sure it’s physically impossible for Shane to be quiet. Shane’s not the one who responds however, there’s a loud cackle and then, “Asking Shane to quiet down is like asking a bull not to crush the fine china!”

_ Of course. Sonja’s with them as well. _

 Janis is only a little surprised, Sonja’s probably Shane’s best friend so of course she’s here. But also this is a Regina George party, and Janis finds it hard to believe Regina invited Sonja over  _ early. _ She ignores the oddity of it as she, Cady, and Damian make their way downstairs.

 They were halfway down the stairs when Shane spotted them from the kitchen. He bolted straight over to them, lifting Cady up in a hug first and foremost, both of them laughing. He ruffled Damian’s hair with his free hand, “Hell yeah! My favorite losers are gonna be here. That’s how you  _ know _ it’s gonna be a bangin’ party.”

 Sonja slid past them across the tiles, nearly falling when she tried to stop. Janis rolled her eyes, of course Sonja’s taking her free reign of the house as an excuse to slide around in her socks. Shane didn’t so much as look at her as he pushed her in the shoulder, successfully sending her to the floor.

 “Asshole.”

 “Dumbass.”

 Janis helped Sonja up as she laughed and the other three made their way into the kitchen, “Wasn’t expecting to see you here, Sarkisian.”

 “That makes two of us. I think it’s more shocking to find  _ you _ here though, I mean at least my friend group is like...merged with Regina’s. You’re only connection is Shane.”

 “Shane’s sister is in town, he didn’t want to leave me alone with her while he helped prepare the party,” Sonja looked all too smug, there was definitely a story and Janis made a mental note to ask again later.

 They made it into the kitchen in time for Shane to swivel around and point at them with a grin on his face. There was bags and coolers of food and drinks scattered across the counters and floor.

 “Sonny! Sarks! You’re gonna help with drinks,” He twisted back around, “Cads, Hub! You’re gonna help with food.”

 Sonja laughed beside her with a mock salute as she started digging in the cabinets for punch bowls probably, “Aye aye, captain.”

 “Do  _ not _ call me captain!” Shane didn’t so much as turn around to face her as he corrected her.

 Janis smiled, as weird as the situation they’re in right now, it feels good to be with Shane and Sonny again. It’s been too long since they all got to hang out and this was going to be one hell of an afternoon.

_ God, and one hell of a party as well if Shane’s seriously in charge of drinks and food. _

 For a sober teen, Shane had a talent with the stuff...not to mention probably the best fake ID in Northshore.

* * *

 

 About 30 minutes after the party starts Janis gets bored of laying on the floor with the ferrets. It’s nothing against them of course, they’re just animals who want to run around and climb on things. It’s just that she’s restless and a little paranoid about what everyone else might be getting up to. So she gets up and leaves the room, she’s standing at the top of the stairs when she almost turns around and goes back.

_ There’s a lot of people down there. _

 But she spots Shane on the edge of the crowd, leaning against the wall beside the front door. He’s probably keeping an eye on people leaving, keeping people from driving drunk and whatever else might be an issue. Janis makes her way down and over to him, taking up the spot beside him. He nods to her but it’s the only acknowledgement she gets, he’s focused.

 “So where’s your boyfriend?”

 He spits out the sip he’d just taken and looks at her bewildered, “My  _ who _ ?!”

 “Tyler Kimble?” She really can’t help but laugh at him. He wheezes out a laugh, “Cute joke. Ty’s at home probably playing zelda or whatever. He wanted me to go over but like...I got more important things to be doing, yunno?”

 He looks into his cup, guiltily, “I mean, I love the guy, he’s like a brother to me. But after everything with Honeybee-”  _ Of course, he’s still calling Regina “Honeybee”  _ “-I wanna make sure I’m hangin’ out with you guys and stuff too. Not just him and her.”

 Janis is definitely going to tell the groupchat about this exchange later, “Yeah, yeah. There’s a running joke that you two are like secretly an item, yunno.”

 Shane laughs again, “Nah, dude. Pretty sure he’s dating Jitla? And he’s not really my type anyways.”

 “Right, he’s a guy and you’re 110% straight as a board,” She grins and elbows him in the side but he raises and eyebrow at her, “What makes you think that?”

_ Well, that wasn’t what she thought he was gonna say. _

 “Uh…” To be honest, she realizes Shane’s never told her he’s straight, maybe the others, but never her or even said as much around her, “I guess I just kind of...assumed?”

 He downed the rest of his drink, “Well, I got some news for you, Sarks, I ain’t straight, that’s for sure. Got my eyes on a guy right now even.”

 “Oh?”

 “Not anyone you need to worry about, Sarks,” He nudged her as he pushed off the wall, “Not even gonna try and make a move or nothin’ anyways. He’s like super out of my league.”

 As curious as she is, Janis doesn’t press it. If she does Shane’ll just clam up further. He’ll tell her eventually, she has no doubts about that. And besides, she sees Cady making her way towards them through the crowd. Shane grins and gives her shove towards the shorter redhead before walking off himself, probably to refill his cup.

 “Uh, hey.”

 “Hey!” Cady is as excited as ever, “I didn’t think you would be down here! I was about to come see you upstairs!”

 Janis’ heart melts a little, Cady was going to spend her time with her upstairs when she could be down here with everyone else. Everyone including her boyfriend...that Janis is pretty sure was dancing on a table when she looked around from the top of the stairs not ten minutes ago.

 Cady takes her hand in her own and starts dragging her away and up the stairs, “I wanted to like...talk to you about something.”

_ Janis does not like the sound of that at all. Nor is she even a little buzzed, she’s not sure she’s prepared for whatever “talk” Cady had in mind sober. _

__ Cady pulls her into one of the multiple guest bedrooms before letting go of her hand. Janis isn’t entirely sure what to do, she feels incredibly awkward being alone with Cady for the first time in a long time. Somewhere from behind her, Cady lets out a sigh and alarms go off in Janis’ head. She doesn’t know where this is going but it can’t be good.

 Cady knows she likes her and it makes her uncomfortable. Or Cady has decided Janis isn’t a good person and she doesn’t want to be her friend anymore. Or-

 “This is going to sound so stupid and sudden but I just want to get straight to the point here and I’ll answer any questions you have or whatever afterwards cause I don’t want to make your anxiety any worse than it probably already is right now.”

_ At least she was taking into consideration how weird this situation is. _

 Cady’s in front of her now and has taken both of her hands into her own, entwining their fingers to keep Janis from picking or biting her nails, “I like you, Janis...like... _ a lot _ . Like... _ romantically _ a lot of like.”

_ Wait what? _

 She knows her shock shows cause Cady smiles and giggles even as her face turns red and she fights the impulse to tuck into herself.

 “I know. It’s like crazy and I totally get it if you don’t feel the same or anything, I just wanted to let you know and get it off my chest? And like, Aaron knows. We’ve talked about all this stuff, if you were okay with it like, we’ve decided that like...trying to have like, I guess it’d be like...an open relationship? Cause we still like each other and stuff but we’ve also kind of totally got crushes on other people too, yknow?”

_ That was literally so much to take in Janis isn’t entirely confident she could take it all in even if Cady sat her down and explained it to her again but slower. What she does understand is that Cady just admitted she had feelings for her...and also that yes it’s totally okay for her to kiss her… _

_  So of fuckin’ course, Janis is gonna kiss her. _

 Janis leans in and plants a soft kiss on Cady’s lips, she feels her smile against her and she has to smile too. This is everything she’s wanted for months. Cady’s lips are a little chapped and she tastes like the coconut cookies they made earlier but Janis can’t really be bothered by either of those things. Cady lets go of her hands to wrap her arms around her shoulders and pull her into another kiss.

 And then another.

 And another.

 And Janis’ hands on Cady’s hips and she’s guiding her backwards towards the bed. They trip over each other’s feet a few times but they laugh it off and go right back to kissing and Janis couldn’t be happier. She feels warm and happy and  _ bright. _

 Cady’s knees hit the bed and she falls back, Janis chasing after her not wanting to stop kissing her. Her fingers creep up under Cady’s shirt and she presses her nails into the soft skin and Cady makes a soft noise in response and Janis can’t believe this is really happening. 

 They’re kisses are getting rougher and Cady’s started to grind against Janis’ knee between her legs and Janis’ mind is whirring at a million miles a second and then the door clicks behind them. Janis almost falls backwards she flies up so fast. Cady barely looks present as she flies up, her hands flying over to grab a pillow from the top of the bed and hold it in front of her.

 Cady’s boner would be incredibly more funny if it was anyone else  _ but _ Regina George who opens the door.

 She looks...incredibly sad and Janis  _ almost _ feels bad for her.  _ Almost. _

 “I…” Regina regains her composure and now she looks pissed and Janis is afraid, “Get out.”

 Cady takes a step forward, sympathetic as ever, “Regina, wait-”

 “Get the hell out of my house. Both of you,” She turns on her heel and speedily makes her way down the hall and stairs. Janis makes eye contact with Cady as they hear Regina going around shouting at people to get out of the house and announcing the party’s over.

_ Fuck. They’re really in for it now. _

 Cady sets the pillow back on the bed and takes her hand, leading her out of the room without a word. In any other situation, Janis would probably tease her for the awkward little waddle she’s doing. But tonight, she really doesn’t have it in her to laugh about any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like Shane and Sonja, Shane especially though. I put a lot of work into him as a character and I plan on having him actually have a significantly bigger role in this series from now on and Sonja will also be a little more relevant cause I write them as like best friends and I'm actually like attached to both of the characters now lmao


End file.
